The inventive concept relates to a method of inspecting an internal gas leak in a gas line and a method of manufacturing a light-emitting diode (LED) using a preventive maintenance system using the inspection method.
An LED chip manufacturing system performs a process of cleaning the inside of a chamber to uniformly maintain performance of the LED chip manufacturing system. Chlorine (Cl2) gas is mainly used for the cleaning process. Although the chlorine gas has high cleaning performance, powder may be generated during a reaction of the chlorine gas with hydrogen (H2) gas or ammonia (NH3), and a gas line may be clogged due to the powder. When an internal gas leak occurs in a valve of the gas line to which the chlorine gas is supplied, a leak of chlorine gas may react with the hydrogen gas or ammonia gas, and thus, powder is generated, and equipment may be damaged due to the clogging of the gas line. The internal gas leak may lead to a reduction in yield, an increase in damage to LED chips, and a drop in a rate of operation of equipment, thereby reducing productivity.